The neurobehavioral model for outpatient cocaine treatment is a structured program that combines educational, psychological, family systems and self- help strategies into a comprehensive outpatient treatment experience. The model is described in detail in two manuals which include instructions to therapists and written materials for individual and group sessions. The treatment deals with cognitive, behavioral, emotional, and relationship problems, within specific physiologically-based stages of recovery from cocaine addition. One hundred cocaine addicts self-referred and referred from public agencies will be randomly assigned to either neurobehavioral treatment or to community resources for treatment. Treatment progress will be assessed at 6 and 12 months. Follow-up data will be collected at 15 months following initial treatment induction. Outcome will be measured via urinalysis results, and pre-post comparisons on a number of standardized psycho-social measures. A demonstration of clinical efficacy of a replicable outpatient approach to cocaine addiction may provide a basis for inclusion of neurobehavioral treatment in both public and private treatment systems.